Repeat
by TouchOfDarkness
Summary: Kana-chan was reborn into the Naruto world. Unable to do anything other than train with her mother in their home far from any town or hidden village she does just that. Living in this new life is hard remembering everything that she has lost, but it's going to get a whole lot harder four days after her third birthday when she dies again, and again, and again. OC Semi-SI


Repeat Chapter 1

~~Chuya Uzumaki~~

Chuya Uzumaki knew there was something different about her daughter the moment she was born. At first it didn't seem that strange, but thinking back on everything she should have known there was something going on. When Kana was first born she didn't make a sound other than deep shuddering breaths. Aren't babies supposed to scream after birth? Instead it seemed like she was gasping for air like she couldn't quite remember how to breath. Like it was not an instinctual thing for her to do.

_ Spending 9 months in a womb, you forget how cold air can be inside your lungs. Spending the first 6-8 months screaming without a voice and crying for your losses makes the whole being born thing seems so much less... traumatizing._

Instead of noticing all the abnormalities with her daughter she looked at her and was relieved. Her daughter was healthy, happy, and alive. She had given birth alone, in a home she had built after the destruction of Uzushiogakure. She had never gone to the healer of the small town she was closest to in the land of fire since they wouldn't have been able to really tell her anything and going to a hospital in one of the hidden villages was absolutely out of the question. They would have made her stay and help with the rising tension and eventual start of the third shinobi war, they would have used her and worse _they would have used Kana._ Chuya's stomach turned and her heart clenched at the thought as her one year old toddled into the living area.

Kana's hands held a scroll, two brushes and an ink-pot close to her chest as she focused intently on walking towards Chuya. Her little tongue stuck out, eyebrows furrowed together with intense concentration. Chuya let out a soft snort as Kana made it to the low table in the center of the room and dumped everything onto it gracelessly.

"Kaa-chan, teach more!" Kana's pitch black eyes locked with Chuya's violet ones as a large smile stretched across her face. "Teach! Teach!"

Chuya chuckled as she knelt down onto the floor picking up Kana and placing her onto her lap so she could reach the table easier. "And what were we wanting to learn today?"

Kana looked up, her eyes shining "Everything."

_ The hidden villages would have destroyed her._

~~Kana Uzumaki~~

Three years had gone by quickly on the outside. Well, outside of kaa-chan... What a weird thought remembering being inside my own mother-er kaa-chan. Although, I really can't say it's that strange when I can remember my past life.

I try not to think about it though, it hurts too much._ She will never forget though, how can she forget the love of her life and the child they were raising together. Oh god her baby boy is alone and how could she just _**_leave him._**

Trying to squash the thoughts roaming through my head I double my efforts of pulling the weeds out of the garden. "_Take that ya little bastards, I'll fuckin' kill ya, shitty fucks._" Cursing in English always gave me some sort of twisted satisfaction. Especially since kaa-chan doesn't seem to know it is a language, she coo'd at how cute I was the first time I said something in English. Then started rambling on about how my little made up words were just soooo cute. I sighed softly my frustrations abating as I gently released the dandelion I'd ripped from the ground into the basket near me.

I'd been pulling weeds for almost an hour now and the sun was almost up. I'd always been an early riser _before_, so I wasn't all that surprised that I was now. Especially since I had all this new energy inside of me.

Chakra.

Now that had not been something I'd expected. Not that, you know, I was all that expecting to be reincarnation in the first place. Not only reincarnated but reincarnated into a story I had read multiple times and watched with my _son_.

Nope, nope, nope. Not thinking about it.

I stood, grabbing the basket of dandelion's, and began walking back to the house. Kaa-chan would be waking up soon, that meant finally celebrating my third birthday. A large smile broke out my face as I went to open the front door my internal monolog sounding suspiciously like _'CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE'_ but as I open the door and crossed the threshold into the house my skin broke out in a wave of goosebumps and the skin along my neck felt like it was crawling.

Looking around I saw nothing was out of place, so I just rubbed the back of my neck before closing the door behind me thinking nothing of it. Heading to the kitchen I placed the basket next to the refrigerator before trying to sneak into kaa-chan's room to scare her.

Now I know what you are thinking _'Who in their right mind tries to sneak up on a kunoichi while she is sleeping!? Do you have a death wish!?'_ And the answer is... maybe? Most of me just wants to be a good enough ninja to scare her and make her proud. But a very small portion always whispers that maybe if I die again... I'll go home.

Wow I'm being depressive today. Shaking the thoughts from my head I concentrate on trying not make a sound as I slip into kaa-san's room. Walking on the balls on my feet I crouch next to the end of her bed. Before I can make another move I feel her chakra swirl in delight and suddenly I'm in her arms while she peppers me with kisses.

"My little Kana-chan, you're growing up too fast!" I giggled loudly as she swung me into the air. "Three years old! Next thing I know you'll be getting married!" I kept giggling (Chuya saw the flash of raw pain in Kana's eyes but didn't say anything, she never did) Swinging me down to the floor Chuya asked, "So what are we going to do today?"

I put on an exaggerated show of thinking, cocking my head to the side, staring pensively into nothingness while stroking an imaginary beard. My eyes suddenly shifted to look up at kaa-chan "Cake for breakfast, then study sealing, then maybe you can finally take me to the nearby town?" The end of my sentence was an octave too high and I was already cringing while asking.

Kaa-chan never took me to the town, when I was finally old enough to walk and feed myself she would leave me here alone while she went stating it was too dangerous for me to come with. Before that we only ate what she could hunt or gather herself.

Kaa-chan stared at me for a good 30 seconds and I tried my damnedest not to fidget with my dress like I wanted to. She let out a soft sigh then looked at the ceiling, "I guess you are old enough to come with me." I pumped my fist in excitement, "But, if I'm taking you there we are doing laps before cake."

"Not fair!" I pouted.

"Now you earned yourself laps with no chakra!" She laughed as I groaned and took too heavy steps out of her room my back arching backwards till my limp arms almost touched the ground.

Why did I want to be a Ninja again? Oh ya, to keep kaa-chan and anyone else I end up loving safe, and maybe even stay alive myself this time.

~ ~ (^ o ^) ~ ~

_'Everything hurts…' _I slumped even further into the tub so the hot water covered me up to just below my nose. We had spent an hour _training _and I had told Kaa-san that I refused to eat breakfast without cleaning myself first.

_Chuya will never understand how much she hates being dirty and sweaty. A whole other lifetime of air-conditioning and free running water. Daily showers, sometimes twice daily if she decided to go the gym or if she had gone to the park with…. No, not now._

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I plunged myself under the water cancelling out the sounds of Kaa-chan in just the other room. Closing my eyes I just felt the thrum of my chakra just under my skin. It's hard to describe the feeling. It's like when you lie in bed and you can feel each heart beat and the force of it gently pushing the blood through every vein. From the top of your head to the tips of your toes you can feel every pulse as your heart pumps your blood through your body. The difference is instead of pulsing it is a steady hum. Like a low humming note that is vibrating through your entire body.

From what I understood I was a sensor and I had large chakra reserves. At lease that is what Kaa-chan had told me when I asked her why I could _feel _her in the other room. Opening my eyes I looked out at the ceiling from under the water, my vision blurry. Blinking as I sat, I slowly stood up and grabbed the towel hanging on the wall. No reason to sit in the tub for any longer there was cake to eat.

Drying off quickly, I pulled on my favorite forest green dress with brown stitching. Kaa-chan and I had made it together a month ago when she was teaching me how to sew. I had embroidered it myself though using the brown thread to make twisting trees with red leaves all over them.

_Chuya had been so __proud__ of me, telling me I was so __smart__ for learning how to sew and embroider so quickly. I could't tell her that I had learned a long long time ago. From a mother with green eyes and a soft smile._

Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but compare the me now to the old me. I used to be tall almost 6 foot with long curly brown hair that would lighten the more time I spent outside, I even had an undercut to keep me cool because of how much hair I had. My eyes had been hazel, a mix of green and brown that I had learned to love as I grew older. The eyes my husband had fallen in love with. I used to be heavy set, but I had loved my curves, my too large of a nose, and my very round face. But I no longer looked anything like that. The face that stared back at me was heart shaped and even with the baby fat that I still had I could see the sharp prominent cheek bones I would have in the future. Large round eyes stared back at me the iris' so dark they seemed black but in the right light I could swear they were just an extremely dark shade of violet, but I was probably wrong. The only thing about this new body that was even slightly similar to my old one was the hair. It was the same soft curls that I had before, the only thing my friends had been jealous of. But the shade was all wrong, instead of a normal brown it was a deep dark red, the only thing I could compare it to was clotted blood. Not a beautiful reference but it's always what came to mind when I saw it.

Sticking my tongue out at my reflection I dashed out of the bathroom into the kitchen, in a fashion that only a child would do. Scrambling into my spot at the table I smiled up at Kaa-chan. "I made your favorite Kana-chan." She smiled while walking to the table with a piece of chocolate cake on a plate.

"Thank you!" I beamed at her before digging into the cake. I may be working out every day training with Kaa-chan but I'm still a huge fat ass at heart. I will always love food, and I hope that one day I'll be able to cook all the different dishes I had masted in my old life. Make them for my Kaa-chan like I used to make for my old family. A way to remember but also move on.

At 44 years of age, including the three years here, I was still a sentimental, idealistic, naive, and oh so fucking stupid fool. As I would soon find out.

* * *

AN: Thank you to evilocanxd! When I was messing with it yesterday it seemed fine, I honestly do not know what happened.


End file.
